Written In The Stars:PiscesXLeda pups
These 2nd gen pups belong to Colfea,being Leda's and Pisces' kids, please do not edit them without my permission, thanks! Appearances 'Aries:' Aries is the only female pup of the proud parents. Her fur is mostly a light shade of lilac. She has a white saddle, stockings on all four feet, and the same colour trails from her nose to her head. She has sandy flecks speckled on her back, the root on the top of her tail and underneath her eyes. ' ' She's the same size as her brother, Mill, as big as a collie. She has emerald green eyes and a black nose. Her eyes are pointy and she has a fairly short fluffy tail. 'Mill:' Mill's fur is mostly a shade of dusty mauve purple. His muzzle and socks on two back feet are white. His chest, stomach, tail tip, ear tips and socks on two front feet are toffee. His eyes are dark fuscha, and his nose is the same colour. His eyes are dark fuscha, like his mother's. His ears are semi-pointy, and he has a long fluffy tail. He's the same size as his mother when he's an adult, the same size as a collie. 'Capricorn:' Capricorn's fur is mostly snow white, his ears, tail tip, chest and stomach are toffee. He has sandy spots speckled on his ears, underneath his eyes, top side of his tail and a bit under his knees on his front paws. His eyes are emerald green, and his nose is raven-black. His ears are pointy, and he has a short straight tail. He's slightly bigger than his other siblings, being Labrador Retriever. Personalities 'Aries: ' Aries is pretty friendly and social, chatting up any random stranger. She's also fairly flirty, but doesn't mean to start a relationship with most of the ones she flirts with. She's a take charge kind of character, and almost always giving herself the role of leader in a group. She's somewhat bossy, taking it a bit overboard at times. Once she hears a rumor about someone, she will quite easily start to judge them based on that rumor, be it true or not. She also has quite the temperament, and will blow-up very easily. She's extremely loyal if she's gotten to know someone well, and won't leave their side, no matter what. She's fairly brave, and will put herself into harm's way without a second thought. 'Mill:' Mill is slightly shy, but usually gathers up the strength to talk to someone he doesn't know well or at all. He's a curious little boy, eager to learn more about things, whether he's aloud to or not. He's flexible,and doesn't mind in the slightest if plans are flipped on their heads. Like he's father, he's extremely observant, easily noticing if things are misplaced or anything else of the sort. He's not one to argue over little things, just wanting everyone to get along. If there's an argument, he doesn't like to choose sides, instead he takes a peacemaker approach. He's rather sensitive, and will get upset easily if you say something bad about him. He's rather weak-willed, and even he does have an opinion in the first place, he'll let it be swayed without putting up much if any fight. Despite all the things listed above letting you believe that he's weak-minded and timid, he can get possessive over his close ones, getting somewhat jealous if they share a lot of attention with someone else. 'Capricorn:' Capricorn is social, like his sister, and chatty. He's extremely independent, hating it when others try to help him out with things. He's rather charming, and knows how to get someone wrapped around his little finger (that saying doesn't really work here, but whatever). He's very stubborn, hardly ever giving in. He easily gets envious of others, be it something they have or something they are. He's prone to blowing things out of proportion, making mountains out of molehills. At times, he's rather dishonest, perhaps not flat out lying, but not telling the whole truth. He can be fairly manipulative when he wants to, letting him get what he wants easily and sufficiently. However, he easily regrets doing the actions that come naturally to him, but isn't one to admit to it. Stories, Collabs and Songs Trivia 'Crushes:' 'Aries': Thor 'Mill: ' None yet, Open! 'Capricorn': None yet, Open! 'Fears: ' 'Aries:' Ari is afraid of large cats, i.e lions, tigers, leopards, etc. She finds their large, sharp claws and teeth frightening, and often avoids going to places where they can be found, like zoos and stuff. 'Mill:' Mill has amaxophobia. Which is the fear of riding in a car. This is due to being in a car crash when he was younger, nobody was seriously injured in it, but it scarred him, nonetheless. 'Capri:' Like many pups with big egos, he hates to admit that he has fears, and denies it all together. But, like everyone else, he has fears. The most prominent ones being his fear of heights and dentists, both rather common fears. 'Random Facts:' *Mill was originally named Miller, but I decided against it *Aries was originally called Mila *Capricorn hates to be called by his full names, preferring to be called Capri *Aries likes to be called Ari *Capri is sometimes called Caprisun by his friends or family, but since he doesn't like fruit juice, he takes it as an insult *They're all pretty close to their cousins, Trista and Kalea Gallery FamilyMeetup.png|Just a cute lil family meet-up BeachTrip.png|Beach trip with the cousins Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:2nd gen Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Mayverse chara Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Siblings